The Depths Of Sorrow And Solitude
by MuffinxXxSyndrome
Summary: [PL-3] Expansion on WISH UPON A HIDDEN NIGHT This is on HIATUS for a while longer. I promise, as soon as TFOB is completed, this is next on the list
1. Nocturne Of The Forsaken Child

___**CHAPTER ONE: Nocturne Of The Forsaken Child**_

The wind swept through the lands with a startling force in comparison to the previous winds that had passed through mintues before. The sun began to rise in the distance as the many different creatures in the lands surrounding a mighty fortress. The sun began to slowly reveal the lands to the many beings that lived in and around the mighty fortress that stood brightly among most of the other buildings in the area, and many of the beings began to slowly come out of their slumber. The sky was a very dark grey still, there was only some light being revealed.

One of the many beings that lived in the outskirts of the huge fortress called the Seireitei, slowly climbing out of the rubble that formed a small little cover from the weather. Long, untidy waves of pale purple hair fell down the being's shoulders and back in cascading lengths, a lack of shine to the being's hair. The being straightened up carefully after a few moments, the form of a very weak, and frail looking girl, her skin was smudged with dirt and grime, and her whole body ached with pain that she couldn't seem to be rid of. Her pale, almost lifeless eyes slowly traced along the edges of the ground around her, dull, nearly grey eyes, as if she was trying to figure out where she was, and how she had gotten there in the first place. Her clothes hung from her body in rags, and her hands and feet were calloused and blistered from many a nights work to try and dig out a hollow in the rubble for her to take temporary sanctuary in. Her eyes slowly lifted to the towering white fortress that was the Seireitei, the place that many beings refered to as Shinigami resided in. The sight of the place meant nothing to her, as nothing much really did, she found no pleasure in thinking of a place that had no real meaning to her in the long run, unlike many of the other beings around that felt that their lives would be so much better if they were living in the Seireitei. Of course, she overheard a lot of people talking about these Shinigami and the Seireitei, but she had never been closer to the Seireitei than where she was right at that moment, and she had never encountered one of the beings that everyone called a Shinigami. She tended to think of the beings as something of the imagination, it meant nothing to her, so she didn't think about it.

The people slowly began to come out of their houses as she retrieved a small little bag that was her belongings, and she began to make her way out of the place she was in – she knew how the people here worked, as soon as someone found that she had built a tiny little hollow to serve as shelter, someone else would move in, and throw her out. She was weak, so she couldn't do anyhthing to stop them, the only thing she could do, was to leave once she had spent the night, before the being would deal damage to her. She couldn't even speak, so there was no point in even conversing with anyone, they'd just call her a stupid mute, and send her on her way. She wasn't _mute_, but rather, she was a little disadvantaged in that area, she had never been taught to speak, read or write, so she was essentially useless with anything like that. The only thing she could say, was the names of a few people she had met and didn't have an intense fear of, and her own name; Mizuki.

The children began to come out of their makeshift parent's homes as she began to walk down the roads towards the West Rukon District, somewhere she hadn't been in a while, and somewhere she wouldn't be recognised and picked on. She looked no older than six, her skin was very pale, and she was very, very frail just by sight, so she often always got picked on, because she was an easy target to steal from. Of course, she wasn't stupid, she moved place every day before anything like that could come over her. Childish as it was, running away was the only thing she could do, she had no means of defending herself against people three times her size and strength. She had a days worth of walking to do before she reached the West Rukon District, so she had best get going.

"Stay away from her, she's cursed!" Mizuki heard one of the older women of the place say harshly, and she vaguely noticed an old woman glaring at her from a house over to the right, and she was holding back a little boy with black hair that looked to be her age.

"Gramma, how come?" She heard the little boy ask, and she just shut her eyes as she began to run. She couldn't understand much of what they were saying, but she understood the hate there. She could feel her little bag dangling behind her as she ran, feeling it hit the backs of her legs every now and then when her hand would go forwards and pull the bag towards her. Her feet began to hurt badly, very badly, but, someone recognised her, she knew that much, so she had to leave. Unfortunately, her eyes were still closed, so she couldn't see the man with large tubs of items in the road in front of her, and she crashed into him.

"What the-- What the hell happened?!" She heard the man shout in sudden outrage, and she opened her eyes and looked around her. There were tubs of what she recognised to be Soba Noodles splattered over the floor, and she could feel her heart beginning to race as she hesitantly looked up at the man she had run into. "It's you!" She heard him shout, seeing his pudgy face contort into fury as he looked at her. Beetle black eyes bore into her near grey eyes, and she was too petrified to run away as he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her by the hair suddenly, and he lifted her off the ground without care. "I thought I told you your kind is not allowed here!" He spat, and she flinched as she felt him suddenly tear her little bag from her wrist. "We'll have to see what you have on you to make up for the Soba Noodles you ruined!" She felt him essentially drop her to the ground, but then she felt him put a fat foot on the square of her back hard enough to make her whimper in pain. "Feh, even dirt's worth more than this!" she heard him spit, and then she heard the little bag hit the ground next to her head hard. She felt the foot lift off of her back, and then, pain, she felt him kick her in the side and send her crashing to the ground several meters away. "Get your corpse out of the street, filthy street rat! If I ever catch you here again, I'll skin you alive!" She heard the pudgy man begin to stomp away after a few moments. Silent tears cascaded down her face as she managed to sit up a little bit, feeling her ribs bend from the motion. She managed to clamber over to where her belongings were scattered, and she carefully began to recover them, the pain in her ribs beginning to dull as she focused on not crying anymore.

"Are you alright?" Came a gentle voice from right next to her, causing her to suddenly spin around in pure alarm. There, crouched just a meter away from her, was a woman in her mid twenties, long, reddish hair flowing down her form in cascading waves, and greyish blue eyes. She was looking down at Mizuki like she had just seen someone she thought kindly of receive some kind of maltreatment, a look that Mizuki wasn't used to in the least. She was wearing a black outfit that covered most of her form, asside from a great deal of her front, a chain ran down her front, and she was sporting what Mizuki immediately recognised as a sword. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She heard the woman speak, but she couldn't comprehend, and, she knew more than anything else in the whole of the world, what swords were used for. She stumbled away and got to her feet, her little bag in her grip as she began to run as fast as her legs could take her, tears still cascading down the sides of her face.

She stumbled as her legs began to give way, feeling her ankles roll on her as her bleeding feet hit hard gravel, and her feet slipped out from under her. She tried to get balance, but all she managed to do was fall forwards onto her side, her frail body crashing to the gravel ground, and she slid forward a several inches along the rough surface. She felt her body fall still, remaining sprawled on the ground as the tears slowly stopped, and she stared up at the morning blue sky above her head. Pain continued to course through her body, but she was vaguely aware of it as she remained in silence, her frail and worn down body slowly beginning to recover energy the longer she remained where she was. She didn't know where she was anymore, nor did it truly matter at that moment, she was just wandering around without a purpose, she even wondered why she bothered in living in this place when everywhere she went, someone was spitting in her face, just because she was there.

She dragged herself up with a whimper, the pain coursing through her body flared to her notice, and she looked down at her limbs to see that she had many descent ebrasions over herself, many of them were bleeding. She tried to wipe the blood away, but she could feel that she had gravel in a great many of the ebrasions, and it hurt a lot just to touch them, let alone wipe the blood away. She slowly closed her eyes as she dragged herself to her feet carefully, and she began tp pay attention to where she was heading. Many people as she walked, just pretended she wasn't there, asside from one or two of the older children that just thought teasing her would be a fun way to pass the time, that was, until they realised after the fourth minute, that she wasn't going to respond. How could she? She only knew one or two words in every sentence to know whether she should run, ignore them, or pay them attention, only, it was only ever the first two that she ever picked out.

Mizuki reached the West Rukon District upon nightfall, her eyes tracing the buildings as she walked, and the tiny bag of items she had was dragging along the poorly paved roads as she slowly came to a halt on the edge of the main road towards the Seireitei Gate. Why was the gate closed? She had never seen such a thing in all of her years living here. Her eyes eventually fell upon an orange haired man in a black outfit, and a black haired man in a green overshirt and black pants standing a few buildings down from where she was standing. She didn't recognise the orange-haired man as he threw a punch at the black haired man, which she did vaguely recognise from her last visit to the West Rukon District. She watched them fight, her eyes following their movements as she remained out of the way, hopefully so they didn't notice that she was there. She could hear people talking, however, she didn't understand much of what they were saying. She slowly took her eyes away from the two fighting people, and she began to make her way onwards. She could hear their arguing, their shouting, but it meant nothing to her. Her ebrasions were still bleeding, she could feel the liquid flowing down her limbs, although only slowly, the bleeding had slowed a great deal, and the ebrasions were only tender.

"Damn it! If Kuukaku realises we're late, we're screwed!!!" Came the sudden shouting as the sound of stampeeding hooves met Mizuki's ears, causing her to turn around as she stumbled out of the way. She could see four men riding boars, one of them was the green overshirt wearing man she saw fighting the orange-haired man. She pressed herself against the wall so the men on boars could pass without crushing her, and she felt the cold of the bilding wall begin to cause her injuries more pain.

"Hey! Short stufff!" Came a different voice, followed by the sounds of the boars coming to a dead halt. She recognised the word 'Hey' as a demand of attention, and she knew it was directed at her from how loud they suddenly spoke, so she hesitantly looked up at the boar-riding men, her legs shaking with the strain of being ready to run at any given moment.

"Ganjyu, man! We can't--"

"Quiet!" The black haired man in the green over shirt snapped to the one that had been speaking, Mizuki recognised the force behind the word Quiet to be one of silence, so she assumed the word quiet meant to be silent. She saw the green-shirt wearing man suddenly throw something to her, and she hesitantly caught it in her blood-covered hands. She looked down as the sensation of warmth ran through the palms of her hands, and she saw that it was a flat disk the colour of silver. "Use that to get yourself something to eat or something, you look like you need it." She vaguely heard the man say as she tried to figure out what the small disk of metal was, her weak hands slowly flipping the disk over in her hands. The disk had markings over it, a line, and lots of little circles, something that she had seen maybe once or twice up close. She looked up, to see if the man was still there, but, her weak gaze picked up nothing in the streets. No one was there, and she could feel the cold of the building continue to stab pain into her injuries. She didn't recognise any word in that sentence she heard that she actually recognised, so she was at a complete loss of what to do ... or what the flat disk was for. She took hold of the disk in her palm carefully, and she began to head down the odd street, looking down at her closed hand as she tried to figure out what the disk was.

"This is what you meant by something to eat?" Came the voice of someone sounding very feminine, causing her to look up carefully, so she knew whether she was about to walk into someone again. She saw a tall man and a smaller woman step out of a building, the tall man seeming to be holding a box in one arm, and the woman was clinging to his other.

"It's the first time in a _very _long time we've been able to eat descently, I thought it would be a nice change, for once." The man said, and Mizuki watched them disappear through the streets. She looked back at the building, seeing a pretty, small woman walking around inside where the two people came from, and she was moving plates, boxes, and other such items, all of which Mizuki recognised as food items. She looked down at her hand as she slowly opened it, looking down at the little disk that was in the palm of her hand. She wanted to go in there ... to get something to eat, it had been days since she had eaten anything ... but the whole place looked so clean, so pretty ... and the disk that had been in her hand for no longer than a minute was no longer the clean silver, but smeared in red and brown, just like she was. The disk had been in her posession for no longer than a minute, and it was already tainted. She knew things like this needed a trade, it was the way of the Rukon Districts, she didn't need to understand the language or the intentions to be able to pick that out, but she didn't have anything that she could trade for, she had seen so many of these coloured disks trade hands, trade holders, and many of the people had so many they could build a small little table out of them. She felt a prickling tear escape the confines of her eyes as she gave up, and she let the little silver disk drop from her grip, and to the ground where it stayed. She stared at it for a few moments, before she closed her eyes, and begin to walk away.

Far away, there was nothing left here for her ...

Or so she tried to ...


	2. The Act Of Acceptance Without Reason

_**CHAPTER TWO: The Act Of Acceptance Without Reason**_

"Whoa! Oh no you don't!" Someone suddenly said from right behind her, and a sudden squeak of pure fright escaped Mizuki's lips as she was suddenly grabbed around the middle from behind. "Hold on a second!" She felt herself being pulled back, and in the middle of her panicked struggle, she had barely managed to slip out of the grip that had took her, only something closed around her wrist as she began to run away, causing her to lose balance, slip, and crumble to the ground. The grip around her wrist didn't let out in the least, no matter how hard she tried to escape, and she snapped her frightened gaze to her captor – her body was so weak and pained, she couldn't get away, as much as she wanted to. She could see that it was a rather average height man crouched down in front of her with a fairly pale complexion, though nowhere as pale as her. He had dark brown, messy hair that poked up in odd places, as if he never brushed his hair in the morning, and he had dark brown eyes. She could only guess that he was someone in their twenties ... or an age similar. He was wearing a dark blue outfit, the traditional outfit that the people in the Rukon district wore, a shirt and a pair of pants that came down to his ankles. He was spotless, unlike her, one of those clean people, like the girl in the building she had been looking at. She was expecting him to hit her, or do something bad, the only time anyone ever grabbed her like that was when they wanted to deal with her and not have her run away half way through. She saw him lean down and grab the silver disk she had held in her hand before she let it go, and she saw his eyes widen in shock as he wiped some of the blood away and examined it for a few moments.

"You've got something like this, and you just drop it on the ground like it's a rock?" She heard the man ask, seeing him look up at her with the same look of shock that he had when he looked at the disk. She would have flinched away more than she did if she had heard the disgust and hate that she was most familiar with in his voice, but for some reason, she couldn't hear anything other than surprise and shock in _his _voice. He blinked as she said nothing, only edging away from him slowly. "You don't know what this is, do you?" She still said nothing, she didn't understand anything he was saying, aside from the fact that he didn't seem at all angry, for some reason. But she knew better than that ... she had encountered one person that got angry when they realised that she didn't comprehend what they were saying at all. He blinked again, and Mizuki edged away from him. "What's your name?" She heard him ask, and she still continued to edge away, he was really beginning to scare her now. She saw him point to himself after a few moments silence. "Ginko" He said, a tone of patience in his voice as she blinked in shock, then she saw him motion to her. He motioned back towards himself several moments later as she said nothing, speaking 'Ginko' again, and then he motioned to her again. She looked down at his hand pointing towards her, and then she looked back up at the man's face. She hesitantly pointed towards him.

"Gin ... ko ...?" She said quietly, almost recoiling in fear as he seemed to smile, and he nodded.

"Clever girl." She heard him say, then he motioned back to himself. "Ginko." Then she saw him motion to her again. She hesitated for several moments, feeling his grip around her wrist remain firm, and she couldn't back away too much more without the fear of suddenly being dragged back towards him. Her form trembled as she realised he was asking for _her _name. However, the thought of what might happen if she said nothing was more terrifying than if she told him her name.

"Mi ... zuki..." She whispered, and she saw him smile again.

"Beautiful Moon, huh?" She heard him speak, and she flinched back as she felt him lift the hand he had her wrist in. "That's a nice name." She fell motionless as she felt him place the silver disk in the palm of her hand, and then she felt him close her fingers around the disk gently. He still didn't release her wrist. She didn't know what to make of this man, not once had he even shown anything other than shock and then, patience. She saw him stand up casually after a few moments, and he began to walk towards that building with the woman in it. She wanted to leave, to escape, but he hadn't released her wrist at all. Her voice didn't seem to want to work for her anymore, she felt her breathing begin to cease as she really began to feel the fear taking over her body. "Calm down." She heard the man say, seeing him look down at her with the same smile after a moment. "I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." Mizuki stumbled slightly as her feet even began to become as useless as her voice. She heard the door of the building slide open, but she just stared straight down at her feet, trying to appear as invisible as she could possibly manage, hopefully the woman in the shop wouldn't see her, and she could sneak out in the moment that the man – who she actually understood was called Ginko – released her.

"Ginko! You're back!" Came a melodious voice from up ahead, and Mizuki could feel her fear beginning to make her body completely limp, oh how she wished she had never bumped into the Soba Noodle carrying man. "What took you ... so ... long?" Mizuki braced herself for an explosion, she knew that tone well. "Who's this?"

"She says her name is Mizuki." Came the voice of Ginko, the only word in the whole string of words being said that she actually understood, was her name, so she knew they were talking about her.

"She looks so scared." Came the second voice, and Mizuki hesitantly looked up past Ginko's leg and her hanging hair, to see a young woman crouched down in front of her. She had long, brown hair pulled back in a bun, and chocolate brown eyes took in Mizuki's form kindly. She was wearing an outfit that Mizuki didn't recognise, and she had the feel of someone in their early twenties. "Where did you find her? You didn't decide to intervein in a families dispute again, did you?" The woman asked, looking up at Ginko as Mizuki kept a close eye on what both of these people were doing.

"No, I found her outside in the cold, I think she's homeless, or something." Ginko said, and Mizuki edged away from the woman as she leant closer to her. "Be gentle with her, She doesn't even know what a silver coin is." Mizuki saw the woman snap her gaze to Ginko immediately, and she really began to feel like something she was more used to was going to occur.

"Are you serious?!" The woman asked, and then she looked down at Mizuki so suddenly that she actually stumbled back a pace and hid more behind Ginko's leg. The woman's face softened dramatically as she stared at Mizuki, and Mizuki began to cower more and more the longer she was being watched like that. "Now that you've brought her here, we can't just let her go back out into the cold."

"That's why I brought her." Ginko said, and Mizuki managed to step back as the woman leant forward to grab her by the other wrist. "Fleay." Ginko said in a tone of warning, but the woman just looked up at him.

"Calm down, I'm just gonna take her to the baths." The woman said, and Mizuki immediately stumbled back as far as she could go, and clung to Ginko's leg more or less as the woman reached out to grab her by the wrist. She at least trusted Ginko more than this woman crouched down before her. "Huh, she's not too people friendly, is she?"

"I told you to be gentle with her." The man called Ginko said, and Mizuki flinched as she was suddenly lifted up off of the floor. She tried to struggle out of the grip that had suddenly closed around her, but all that had managed to do was make it a little more uncomfortable with her ribs. She tried to get out of Ginko's grip as she was suddenly held against his side by one arm, much like an adult would hold a child, but, all she managed to succeed in doing was earn a curious look from the woman as Ginko began to carry her further into the building. Mizuki slowly stopped trying to escape out of the man's grip as she realised the woman would grab her as soon as she tried, slowly looking down at the amount of dirt there was actually over her small form – her skin actually looked a rather disgusting grey in comparison to the light colour of the arm of Ginko she could see under her. The sounds of a door sliding open met Mizuki's ears, and she looked up to see a large room with a pool of water in the middle.

As soon as Mizuki saw that she was going to be put down, she immediately began to try and climb down, as if the attempt would bring her release faster, but then, she flinched back and actually clung to Ginko again as the woman called Fleay suddenly appeared there with her hands extended to grab her.

"It seems she doesn't like you." Ginko commented with a smirk, and Fleay puffed out her cheeks in a tempermental manner as she crossed her arms.

"You can't stay in here!" Fleay told Ginko, and he raised an eyebrow. Her expression softened after a moment. "She is a cute one though."

"Yeah, yeah." Ginko spoke, though he did smirk. "Easy way to fix this." Mizuki blinked as she hesitantly looked up at Fleay over Ginko's shoulder, then she suddenly squeaked in fright as she was suddenly dropped into the body of water. She remained motionless, her eyes wide as she stared down at the water, and the dirt that began to wash off of her just by being in the water. "No sudden movements, or she'll scream. I'll look after the shop."

"God, you're awefully demanding." Mizuki heard Fleay say, and she felt her eyes widen even more as she heard a door close, and approaching footsteps. "Now then, lets work at getting this grime off of you." She immediately spun around in the body of water, and she saw the woman's face suddenly turn a little shocked. "Whoa, you must be paler than I thought, you're already a few shade's lighter just by being dropped into the bath." She didn't flinch back fast enough for Fleay to miss, and she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled towards the woman. "There, there, it's alright." She heard the woman say, and she tried to get out of her grip when she grabbed a huge yellow looking cube, and lowered it to her arm. She was expecting it to hurt, but, all she could feel was the light sensation of something bubbly rubbing against her arm. She peeked out from under her eyelids, and she saw what looked like shiny specks of grey beginning to form around the yellow cube. She opened her eyes properly as she looked down at the sponge, and she felt curiosity stop her from flinching back as Fleay suddenly dunked her arm into the body of water. "Wow, you really are pale. Paler than Ginko." Fleay said, and she merely dropped the yellow cube into the water with Mizuki as she leant over and grabbed her by the back of her tattered outfit. Mizuki, who was in the phase that a toddler would be in from just being given a weird and wonderful toy, seemed to forget that there was even anyone there as she grabbed the yellow cube and squeezed it in her hands. She didn't even notice Fleay undo her top and begin to scrub at her back with another yellow cube called a sponge, as Mizuki heard the woman say and point to the yellow cube in Mizuki's grip.

"Ginko! Could you come in here a minute?" Mizuki heard Fleay call loudly, and she looked up from the sponge at the mention of the name, Ginko.

"Yeah, what?" Came Ginko's voice, then the door slid open. Mizuki saw another sponge suddenly drop into the bath in front of her, and her attention was immediately placed to the weird and wonderful squishy things that made shiny little bubbles when you squeezed them.

"Have a look at this." Fleay said, looking up at the man called Ginko as he approached. Ginko crouched down next to Fleay, and looked to where she pointed, seeing, along the whole right side of Mizuki's body, dark, dark grey bruising splotched everywhere, but mainly around the area of the ribs, where one didn't need to press, to see that the ribs were broken in _many_ places. Ginko's eyes narrowed upon the drastic bruising, then the many scars that trailed down Muzuki's back and sides, signifying many old injuries that had just managed to heal from the tiniest hints of pink against the silver.

"It looks like someone took a hit at her." Ginko said darkly, looking at the girl's face as she spluttered, to see that a rather large cloud of soap suds were over her little arms and over her front and chin, so she had likely inhailed some bubbles by accident.

"I think the bastard did a good job at it, too." Fleay said, a dark look crossing her face as she went back to scrubbing away at the grime over Mizuki's form.

"Well, it looks like no one's gonna miss her." Ginko said, standing up after a few moments, and placing his attention to the door of the baths. "There's no one in the streets, so I'm gonna close shop."

"Yeah yeah, you can go look for something for her to wear until I can make something tomorrow morning." Fleay said absent-mindedly as she heard Ginko beginning to leave, and she heard a noise of acknowledgement meet her comment. She frowned as she grabbed a bottle of conditioner, pouring a generous amount into the palm of her hand as she took one look at Mizuki's matted, appearingly grey hair. "Your hair's longer than mine ..." She said outloud, then poured some more into the palm of her hand again, and then grabbed Mizuki's hair and began to work the substance in.

---------

Ginko sat with a pair of chopsticks in his hand, staring down at the box that held the total contents of the shops earnings. Tallying the earnings was not his favorite job, but his sister absolutely refused to touch the money after shop was closed, so he really had no choice in the matter. The left over Sushi was stale, and the Oolong tea was not something he enjoyed, but it was all that was left in the house until shopping in the morning. He took a bite of Sushi, then went back to counting Yen, his eyes narrowing upon some of the rather grubby coin. He cringed inwardly as he heard the door open after a moment, but he didn't take his eyes from the coins – if he did, he'd forget how far he'd counted.

"Gin--" Fleay began, but cut herself off as Ginko suddenly held his hand up to silence her. After a few moments, he lowered his hand, and turned to his sister on the stool he was seated upon. "About that set of clothes you brought out..." She began, and Ginko's gaze dropped to the little Mizuki standing just a few paces in front of Fleay, dressed in one of his blue tops tightly, and looking much like a little girl playing dress ups with her fathers clothes. The sleves of the top were tied back extensively, and the hem of the shirt actually was dragging along the floor slightly. However, despite how tightly the band of material around her waist was tied, plenty of material was left so it didn't put pressure on her ribs. Ginko looked back up at Fleay from the sparkling clean Mizuki, aside for one or two large spots that turned out to be bruises, and the grazes were bandaged up.

"You said until you could make something." Ginko commented, and he saw a frown cross Fleay's face.

"That's not what I was going to say." Fleay said, and Ginko rolled his eyes.

"Then it doesn't matter." He said, grabbing the large plate with left over sushi. "Mizuki." He spoke kindly, and held the plate down at his knee height. He saw Mizuki look up at him from the plate of Sushi with caution, but clearly her stomach was getting the better of her as she stepped forward hesitantly, tiny, porcelian hand reaching out and closing around a piece of Sushi as Ginko held the plate towards her a little more. Ginko placed the plate on the table carefully as he watched Mizuki, seeing her looking at the sushi in her hands with confusion clear across her face.

"You _eat _it!" Fleay said to Mizuki loudly, causing Ginko to shoot her a disapproving look. "What?!"

"I'm sure she know's it's food." Ginko said, looking down at Mizuki to see that he was correct, Mizuki was pulling the Yakinori from the sushi with slight success. "See? No problem." Ginko said, and Fleay frowned as Mizuki took a bite out of the white rice the Yakinori wasn't wrapped around.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Fleay said bitterly, and she turned on her heel and began to stop away. Ginko then placed his gaze to the earnings wearily, grabbing a piece of Sushi himself, and popping it into his mouth.

"Like I care." He said sarcastically, frowning slightly as he heard the echoing sounds of Fleay stoming away. He looked up at the hallway as he heard the sliding door of Fleay's room slam shut, watching for a few moments before he placed his gaze to Mizuki. "Well, it looks like you're comfortable there." Ginko commented at the sight of Mizuki sitting on the floor with the nearly masacred piece of Sushi in her grip. A slight smirk crossed his face after a few moments, and he took another piece of Sushi and popped it into his mouth before he got to his feet. "You can eat on the Futon." He said, disregarding the fact that he knew Mizuki couldn't understand him. He grabbed the plate of Sushi after a moment, then stepped over and grabbed Mizuki by the hand not holding any Sushi remnants, and helping her to her feet. She didn't seem to try and flee, like he had expected, he lead her onwards to the spare room in the house. He saw, as he slid the door open, that the Futon was already pulled out, so he walked Mizuki to the futon, and placed the plate on the futon carefully, where he sat Mizuki down carefully.

Mizuki didn't get up to leave, as he had thought, in fact, all she did was grab another piece of Sushi and proceed to peel the yakinori from it. He said nothing, closing the door as he left, and proceeded to lock all doors before he went to bed himself.


End file.
